


The Third Taming

by ladypyrite



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypyrite/pseuds/ladypyrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuubi urges Naruto to fulfill his urges and return to Suna, however, Naruto feels that because he is Hokage, he has to stay Hokage. But after convincing Sakura to take the position, Naruto returns to Suna to fulfill more than his urges, he feels like he needs love after being cheated on and Kankuro and Gaara are more than willing to give it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third Taming

'Naruto.' The Kyuubi said low. Naruto could barely hear the fox over his own thoughts.

'Hmm? Yes Kyuubi?' He questioned. 

'You know I normally don't intervene on your life. However, you don't seem happy and when you're not happy, things aren't good in here.'

'It's okay.'

'You miss the tanuki's jinchuuriki and his brother.' It wasn't a question, it was a statement and a confirmation.

Naruto looked up from his desk. 'Yes.'

'Go back. Be happy with them. They make you happy.'

'But i'm Hokage.'

'Convince that pink-haired friend of yours.'

'Sakura?'

'Yep. Doesn't she remind you a lot of the previous Hokage?'

'Granny Tsunade? Oh hell yeah! She would be exactly like Granny Tsunade!'

'Do it Naruto!'

'But...wouldn't it be selfish.'

'Is it more selfish to stay here and be unhappy or go back there and be happy?'

'I guess.'

'Talk to her. Now!'

'Okay! Okay!'

xxxx

"You want me to take over for you? Why? Wasn't your dream to be Hokage?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, but i'm not happy any more Sakura. There are too many negative memories here." Naruto explained.

Sakura sighed. "I understand. I hope you find happiness Naruto, and come back soon." She pulled him in a hug and whispered, "I love you Naruto. Always remember that."

Naruto smiled, "I will Sakura."

xxxx

Naruto was approaching Kazekage Tower at a quick pace. It had been three days since he had announced Sakura as the new Hokage and explained that he would no longer be Hokage and would be moving away for a while. He needed this. Kami, he felt so lost without Gaara and Kankuro. Kazekage Tower was becoming so much closer. He couldn't wait to see his friend and his friend's brother. All this time he was so unhappy and now, he hoped to become happy again.

xxxx

"Lord Hokage, it is good to see you again." A shinobi approached him. 

"Thank you. Where is Lord Kazekage?"

"He is in his room. He finished his work for the day and went to relax in his room." The shinobi explained.

"Okay, thank you."

Naruto's feet carried him along the familiar path to Gaara's room. He felt nervous approaching his friend's room. He didn't know why, but he knew that he would feel better in his friend's arms. He only hoped the red-head wouldn't reject him. He arrived at the door sooner than he thought. He drew a breath and knocked on the door.

"Yes." Gaara answered through the door.

"Hi Gaara. It's me, Naruto."

The door opened quickly to reveal the red-head, "Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"I...Well..."

"It doesn't matter," Gaara pulled Naruto into a strong embrace and he sighed heavily, relaxing into the other man's arms. "I'm glad you're here." He then pulled Naruto into the room and shut the door. 

"Gaara...I want to be with you and Kankuro."

The red-head's jaw dropped, "But, you're Hokage."

"No longer," Naruto replied with a shake of his head. "I felt...unhappy."

"Who's Hokage now?" Gaara questioned. 

"Sakura."

Gaara laughed, "I can only imagine." He then looked at Naruto and said, "I'm glad you're here. Aniki won't be here till an hour or two. Want to lay down?"

"Sure." Naruto replied with a smile.

"I have an idea. You know how he likes us dressed in girl outfits?"

"Yep." Naruto responded.

Gaara led Naruto over to a dresser and pulled a drawer open. He found various outfits. Gaara pilfered through the outfits and finally pulled out two lacy slips, one black and the other orange. "What do you think?"

"You were thinking of me?"

"Of course Naruto. We always think of you." Gaara explained. He handed Naruto the orange slip and said, "Lets get dressed. Aniki will be surprised."

Naruto laughed as he undressed and smiled in thought, "I need him. So bad."

After changing into their slips, Gaara came up behind Naruto and said, "I've been more active Naruto."

Naruto sat on the bed as Gaara joined him. He felt like a girl, sharing secrets with his best friend. "Go on."

"Well, one night I was up and Kankuro was asleep. Needless to say I was...horny, so I rubbed Aniki's cock until it became hard. Surprisingly, he woke up when I slid on it."

Naruto laughed loudly, "I can imagine. So what did he do?"

"He fucked me of course." Gaara replied with a smile. "Believe me Naruto, Kankuro thinks he is the only one who can take control, but he isn't."

"You mean..."

"Oh yeah, we can be in control sometimes, but you have to hide it from him."

Naruto laughed at the thought. "How?"

"It's easy. Just say things like 'oh Aniki what a hard cock.' He also likes when I am so horny." Gaara explained. "He's focused on one thing when getting in and that is sex." Naruto laid on the bed and thought of the older man. Just thinking of him made him feel...horny. Gaara noticed his friend. "You miss him don't you Naruto?"

"Yeah...so much. I've missed you too Gaara." Naruto replied.

Gaara smiled as he slid a hand under Naruto's slip and grasped the blonde's cock. "I can tell. You're so horny aren't you?"

"I can't help it. I've missed you two a lot." Naruto responded with a blush.

"Want me to help?" The red-head asked.

"Yes please."

Gaara pushed Naruto's orange slip up his stomach to reveal his hard cock. Gaara murmured, "You're almost as thick as Aniki."

"Oh please." Naruto cried out as he laid back and spread his legs. Naruto felt Gaara's lips on his hard cock. He let out a short cry as he felt Gaara suck hard on his cock. "Ahhh!" It felt so good to have Gaara's mouth sucking and his hand pumping the base of his cock. Gaara kept his eyes on Naruto's as he took in more of his thick cock. It made him want more. His body surged with heat and cum and suddenly, he burst in Gaara's hot mouth. Gaara took it all, pulling back with a pop and a satisfied lick to his lips. 

"You taste good Naruto." He complimented.

"Thanks," Naruto panted, still in the vestiges of his orgasm. "Where did you learn that?"

"I convinced Aniki to let me taste him. So I learned how to satisfy him after a while." Gaara explained.

"Wow. You're good Gaara."

"It's easy Naruto, but we'll get to that later. Let's sleep for a while." Gaara suggested as he lay next to the blonde and slipped an arm around Naruto's stomach.

xxxx

Kankuro sighed as he unlocked the door to the Kazekage's room and entered in. He was so tired and couldn't wait to see his favorite red-head. Kankuro dropped his puppet scrolls and approached the bed. Instead of seeing only Gaara, he found both Gaara and Naruto sleeping together. Gaara had a possessive arm around the blonde's waist. He smiled as he took off his hood and tunic. "Mmm, mmm, mmm. You two look so delicious."

Kankuro's words stirred both Naruto and Gaara. Gaara woke first and said seductively, "Welcome back Aniki." 

"Thank you." Kankuro returned.

Naruto woke next, his eyes met Kankuro's. He sat up next to Gaara and spread his legs as he murmured, "Hello Kankuro." 

"Come back to us, eh Naruto?"

Naruto nodded then replied, "I'm yours." He arched his back in need.

"You know it." Kankuro responded as he laughed softly.

Gaara added, "No Aniki, he is ours finally. Tell him Naruto."

Kankuro looked from Gaara to Naruto in confusion. "What is it baby?" He asked the blonde.

"I am no longer the Hokage. I have been so unhappy and I want to be yours...and Gaara's. Please..." 

Kankuro licked his lips visibly. "Mine...finally. I knew you wouldn't resist me for long Naruto. Get in the middle of the bed for me." Naruto obeyed immediately and was surprised when he felt Kankuro attach his chakra strings to his wrists and ankles. His body was stretched out, making it easier for both of the Sand Siblings to pleasure the blonde. Naruto writhed against the strings as he heard Kankuro say, "Stay still baby. Let me make you feel pleasured and beautiful."

"Aniki, lets make him officially ours." Gaara purred in his ear. 

Kankuro looked at Gaara as he smiled, "You're so fucking brilliant. What do you suggest we do?"

Gaara responded as he rubbed up against his brother's hip. "Mmm...first you can mark him. Then we can pleasure him."

The puppet nin smiled as he leaned forward to kiss Gaara. "Such a smart slut."

Gaara smiled as he watched Kankuro move over Naruto and capture a pert nipple in his mouth and bite down harshly, making the blonde writhe against him in pleasure and pain. Gaara watched while rubbing and pinching his own nipples. He licked his lips as he watched Kankuro bite into Naruto's flesh. Naruto cried out as he felt Kankuro's teeth on his nipple. Oh it felt so painful, but felt so good as well. 

Kankuro pulled back and smiled as he saw the beginning of a bruise on Naruto's nipple. "You're so eager for me Naruto. It's been a few months hasn't it baby?"

Naruto nodded then responded, "Yes. Kankuro please." 

Kankuro looked at Gaara then looked back at Naruto. "How bad do you want it Naruto?"

"Nnnh!"

Kankuro smiled, he planned to make the blonde beg for everything as he made Gaara beg for his attentions. "That's not an answer baby."

"Fuck! I need you so bad!" He then tried to rub up against Kankuro, but Kankuro pulled back. The blonde whined, wanting any kind of contact he could get. 

"Don't tease Aniki." Gaara lightly chastised his older brother.

Kankuro smirked at his brother, "Then what do you suggest?"

Gaara smiled as he slid a hand up Kankuro's well-muscled arm. "Well Aniki, you already have him tied up. Let's pleasure him. That's what Naruto wants."

Kankuro smiled at Gaara then looked at the blonde who twisted against the chakra strings. Kankuro moved his hands to his hips and lowered his pants to his knees then finally slid in between Naruto's legs. He released Naruto's legs, letting the blonde wrap his legs around his firm waist. "What is it that you want Gaara?"

The red-head cocked his head to the side, almost as if thinking, then said, "Mmm...I want to suck."

Kankuro licked his lips. "That sounds delicious. I'll pound in him while you give him a blow job. Wonderful idea."

Gaara laughed, "I live to help."

Kankuro smirked, "Let me prepare him then you can help, you little slut." He then turned to Naruto and asked, "How much did you miss me?" He did this as he slid a finger in Naruto's hot entrance.

Naruto thrust against the finger as he replied, "So much. I needed you." Kankuro added another finger, moving the two in and out as he heard Naruto's sweet groans. "I've needed this...for so long." The blonde moaned as he arched his back again, wanting more of Kankuro's ministrations.

"Serves you right for not coming to me in the first place. Doesn't it Naruto?"

Naruto couldn't think much, he could only feel the delicious feelings of Kankuro's fingers. When Kankuro stopped though, he supposed that he needed to answer. "YES! I'm bad for not coming to you! Please Kankuro...I need more!"

The puppet nin laughed softly then added one more finger and thrust them into Naruto's hole. If anything, he was going to make Naruto beg for his orgasm. Once he thought that Naruto's entrance was ready for him, he pulled his fingers out and grasped the blonde's hips then thrust into his welcoming body. 

Gaara had been watching the exchange the entire time. It made him so horny, but he had to wait for the right moment to take Naruto's hard member in his mouth. After Kankuro's exchange, he typically liked to make his submissives beg, he finally had the opportunity. The red-head bent over, moving one of Kankuro's hand's to his head, then finally took in the tip of Naruto's cock. 

Naruto screamed, what was this, heaven or hell? It had to be heaven right? Kankuro hit his prostate so hard while his friend took in his member and sucked so hard. He knew he wouldn't last. It was too much. He could feel heat course through his body as Kankuro slammed against his prostate continuously. It hurt so bad that it felt good. Oh Kami, he wanted more. If it hadn't been for Gaara sucking his member, he would have tried to rub up against the puppet nin. He moaned again, his cock was hard and ready to explode in the red-head's mouth. "I'm going to...cum!" Naruto shouted at the two as he finally exploded. His body shook hard around Kankuro's cock and Gaara licked at the blonde's cock, swallowing the last of his seed. Naruto felt his body reach heaven, then fall into blackness.

xxxx

When Naruto next woke, he found Kankuro cradling him against his body while Gaara faced him and wrapped an arm around his waist. They slept peacefully, Naruto couldn't help the feeling of peace and satisfaction that came over him as he cuddled closer to Kankuro. "I love you both." He whispered. 

Kankuro whispered, "Already up baby?"

"Yes." Naruto replied.

"You passed out. I guess I made you see stars." Kankuro responded with a laugh.

Gaara added with a groan, "You're cocky Aniki."

"Maybe so baby. Maybe so." Kankuro responded.

"Come on, let's go back to bed. I'm tired." Gaara told the two. 

"I guess I took everything out of you after we pleasured Naruto." The puppet-nin told his brother. 

"Oh shut up." Gaara responded as he threw a pillow at Kankuro.

"Hey!"

"Go to sleep." The red-head then fell back to sleep.

Naruto smiled at the exchange, then he curled up against Gaara and fell into wonderful dreams. Kankuro smiled at the two, sighing as he wrapped an arm around Naruto and spooned against the blonde then finally fell asleep.

xxxx

Two Weeks Later

Naruto was waiting for both of his partners to arrive back. Sometimes it could get lonely waiting in the Kazekage's Quarters. He had plenty to do. He would read, go out, and much more, but his sole purpose for being in Suna was to be with his partners. He often ached to see the others, but knew they had more to do. Gaara was Kazekage and couldn't abandon his position for him just to have sex all day. Kankuro was top jonin and had missions all the time. It was too much sometimes. 

He sighed and rolled over on his back. He snuck a hand into his pants while envisioning his partners. "Oh Kami...Gaara...Kankuro." He moaned as he began to pump his member. The friction between his pants and hand was all too much. He arched his back as he kept pumping the flesh in his hand. "Gaara...Kankuro..."

"Yes." Kankuro's voice answered.

Naruto turned to the door and felt embarassed that Kankuro had caught him. "Kank...uro."

"Putting on a good show? Or did you just miss me a lot?" The older man asked.

Naruto moaned as Kankuro and Gaara joined him on the bed. Gaara was quick in taking off Naruto's clothes, then he took off his own. The red-head bent over Naruto's member and took it in his mouth, making Naruto let out a deep moan as he grasped the sheets. "Ahh...Gaara!" He twisted against the sheets while Kankuro watched his brother give Naruto a blow job. It was exciting, and he loved watching Gaara give a blow job. Naruto screamed and emptied his seed in Gaara's mouth. Gaara swallowed every last bit, then pulled back with a satisfied pop. 

Kankuro smiled as he said, "You're such a slut aren't you Naruto?"

Naruto panted loudly, "Only for you and Gaara."

The puppet nin smirked. He slid in between Naruto's legs and grasped Naruto's flaccid member and began to pump the limp flesh in his hand. "Mmm...you're such a damn slut aren't you?"

Naruto panted slightly as he answered, "Yes..."

"You'd do anything to get my cock in that tight ass of yours, wouldn't you Naruto?"

"Yes...yes Kankuro!"

"Stop teasing Aniki." Gaara murmured softly as he looked over Kankuro's shoulder.

"Oh and what do you suggest that I do Gaara?" Kankuro questioned the red-head.

"Give him what he wants."

"Never let me have my fun." Kankuro grumbled, but shot the red-head a smile. He took off his shirt and threw it in the floor. He then pushed his pants down and slid into Naruto's tight hole. Naruto gasped suddenly as he grasped onto Kankuro's shoulders. He felt Kankuro leverage himself up against his body. Kami...it felt so good! 

Gaara watched with eager eyes as his brother brought Naruto to his completion, then pulled out of Naruto's body and rolled on his back. Gaara smiled as he crawled over Kankuro's body and straddled his stomach. "My turn Aniki!" He then tugged Kankuro's cock into his hands and slid onto the long, thick flesh. He threw his head back and cried out his brother's name as the thick flesh of his brother's cock hit his insides with such fierceness that Gaara thought that he would have bounced off his brother if he hadn't been holding his shoulders. "Oh...Kami...fuck!"

Kankuro interrupted with a smart thought, "I can go faster if you want."

"Faster! Harder! Damn it!" Gaara shouted as he grabbed hold of Kankuro's hair with one hand and began to move with such a fevered need that he almost could feel a high off his brother's swollen cock. Kami, it felt good! He just wanted to stay on top of his brother forever. Gaara bit his lip as he finally felt his orgasm come over him. Cum spurted over Kankuro's chest and stomach while he released and moaned loudly. Kankuro felt the contracting of his brother's body and after a few more thrusts, came into Gaara's body.

Gaara collapsed over Kankuro's body and looked at Naruto who was watching him intently. Naruto, unfortunately, had another hard-on, and he couldn't blame him. "Horny again Naruto?"

Naruto blushed, "Yeah, sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about." Gaara murmured. "We can have a threesome."

"You two do nothing but use me." Kankuro said jokingly as he put his arms behind his head and smiled.

Gaara glared at his brother then looked at Naruto. "Do we Naruto? Well I guess we need that thick cock." He winked at Naruto.

Naruto moaned softly as he slid over to the red-head and murmured, "I need both of you." He blushed again, "Besides lets make Kankuro put his amazing cock to good use."

"How do you suggest we use his amazing cock?" Gaara asked as he glanced at Kankuro who looked at the plotting submissives. 

"Hey look..."

The two submissives put a hand over his mouth. "I suggest you let me ride him while you take me from behind. Since he has such an amazing cock."

"Oh-kay...I deh-sehrve that." Kankuro murmured through their hands.

Naruto smiled at Gaara as they removed their hands. "You know what would be really hot Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head in confusion, "No, what?" He asked eagerly.

"Lets kiss." Gaara suggested. Naruto nodded eagerly, then was taken aback when Gaara pushed him on the bed and kissed him fiercely. Gaara thrust his tongue into Naruto's mouth and caressed the blonde's eager tongue. The two moaned into each other's mouths. Kankuro watched as the two kissed eagerly and felt his member harden immediately. His eyes took in the two submissives kissing, he moaned, wanted to participate. Gaara parted from Naruto's lips and said, "Let's include Kankuro...he wants it."

"Mmm...what should we do Gaara?"

"Slide on his cock and i'll fuck you from behind." Gaara said as he kissed the blonde on his sweet lips again.

Naruto smiled, "Sounds good." The blonde climbed over Kankuro, grasped the thick member, and slid on with a soft moan. He placed his hand over his abdomen and looked happy and filled. Naruto arched his back as the eldest of the men ran his hands up Naruto's chest. The blonde then felt Gaara enter behind him. He arched again, begging for more contact. He loved the feeling of two pairs of hands rubbing his body and hearing the sounds of Gaara and Kankuro tell him how beautiful he was. His life was heaven...at least it was close to it. "Kankuro...Gaara...i'm going to cum!" The blonde shouted as he arched against Gaara who kissed the back of his neck while Naruto shook with the beginning of his orgasm. Kankuro grasped the blonde's cock in his warm hand, sending Naruto over the edge. He didn't realize Gaara and Kankuro cumming into his body since he felt as if he was floating in blackness.

The next thing he realized was that Kankuro was caressing his body gently. "Kami you two are amazing." Kankuro murmured softly.

Gaara laughed softly. "Yes we are."

Kankuro sat up and reached for something on his side table. The two submissives looked confused. "You know I love you two."

"We love you too Aniki."

"Yeah." Naruto agreed. 

Kankuro opened a small black box and revealed three silver rings. "I thought I would give you two something that makes it more permanent."

Naruto looked at Gaara with excitement. "For us?"

"Yep. But they're specialized. So hold on let me look for yours Naruto."

"Specialized?" Gaara asked.

"Yep. Naruto's is engraved with 'Belongs to Gaara and Kankuro.'" He paused then said, "Found it." He gave it to Naruto who accepted it eagerly. 

"It's beautiful." Naruto replied and gave the puppet nin a kiss. 

Kankuro then fished in the box for Gaara's, which said 'Belongs to Kankuro and Naruto.' He gave it to Gaara who accepted it and put it on his finger then gave Kankuro a kiss on his lips. 

"What does yours say?" Naruto questioned.

"'Belongs to Gaara and Naruto.'" Kankuro replied. He put the ring on and gently kissed the two submissives then said, "Now, since we just had an amazing sex session, you wanna sleep?"

"Yep." Naruto agreed as he cuddled up against the puppet nin. 

"Yeah," Gaara agreed, "we're tired of using your cock."

Kankuro laughed at the two as he felt Gaara cuddle up against him. Naruto cuddled up even more, then threw a leg over Kankuro's hip then fell asleep. 

xxxx

The three ended up being a lot happier together. After several years of hiding their relationship, Gaara ended up passing the torch to Temari. After that, the three moved to a smaller village and lived together. Naruto never regretted leaving Konoha, nor stepping down from the Kage status. Kankuro was a happy man, since he lived with two beautiful men, and wasn't called on much for missions. They were very happy, as the three felt accepted.

The End


End file.
